


Of Stars That Do Not Give a Damn

by ladyalayne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with no promise of happy ending, F/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalayne/pseuds/ladyalayne
Summary: Littered behind his eyes are a collection of what ifs.





	Of Stars That Do Not Give a Damn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, they all belong to GRRM. This is my first attempt to write something for this pair so sorry. Also, title from W.H. Auden's poem 'The More Loving One.'

Sansa stands in the middle of the room, cooing softly at the miracle she's holding on her arms. It was a sweet picture that has gone through his mind over a thousand times for the past five years: Sansa content and flushed with happiness, a child with gray eyes and a hair kissed by fire.

His heart swells, both from pain and happiness, because another memory invades his mind, something that mars his fantasies, and fuels it at the same time, a memory that has tormented him most, of Sansa, kneeling on the dirty floor of a refugee camp, holding a child, pink and squalling, drawing it close to her chest. He remembers with precise, painful quality her burning want to be finally happy, to have a pack of her own. To let go.

"Are you just going to stand there like a fool?"

He feels a jab on his side and a flash of short auburn hair and suddenly he's holding Arya in his arms in a tight hug.

"Thought you'd never make it," she mumbles into his jacket, and he chuckles, not sure how to apologize for his absence. He peeks over her shoulder and sees she has finally spun around, still holding the child on her arms. He gives her a tentative smile.

Arya lets him go with a huff about Robb running all over the place and informing everyone about the new pup in the pack and an errand for her.

Jon doesn't know what to feel when Arya leaves. He hasn't thought about how to approach this whole thing when he read Robb's message that evening. But then again, he wasn't known to think things thoroughly. All he felt was the urgency to be there, to finally face the demons that have been haunting him for years, to finally feel relief.

Sansa gives him a small smile, and that makes him a little braver.

"Robb was worried you'd miss it," she says, shifting close to him until they're facing each other. Not too close and not too far, just enough for him to see the freckles on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. She hands over the child, and he had a mind to protest but she was finally touching him, guiding his arms and hands and making sure the little one is snug.

It took a lot to gaze away from her and look at the little Stark he's holding.

"Hello Minisa," he whispers, and because he's a fool and he can't help it, he looks back at her again, finding her gaze fixed at the child.

"Hello, Sansa."

She looks up and meets his gaze.

"It's good to see you again, Jon."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. I'm so anxious about posting this since this fandom is full of really good writers and I'm a mess.


End file.
